What If?
by leener
Summary: CHAPTER 12 and 13 the CONCLUSION ADDED! You come to a fork in the road, you make your decision and move on. The years roll by, are you sure you made the right choice? What if...
1. Default Chapter

"What If?"

Set is Season 3 sometime before Hollow Victory

References/Spoilers: Cave of Fear, Hollow Victory, Fire in the Sky, The Secret, Tapestry

Special thanks goes out to my great friends: Katy, Lee, and Freakie for helping me get this story written and being excellent betas! You guys are the best!

CHAPTER 1

"Hurry! It's right behind us and it's gaining!"

"What's the rush, Roxton? I wanted to stop and ask the bloody thing for tea! What the hell do you think I'm doing! I'm running as fast as I can!" Marguerite shouted with irritation. "This wouldn't have happened if George hadn't insisted that we try to examine those damn specimens right next to her nest!"

At the sound of Marguerite's comments, Challenger immediately halted and turned to face her. "Marguerite, that was a very rare species and I was most fortunate to find it on the plateau! You honestly could not have expected me to turn my back and pass up such an opportunity!" In between huffs he tried to defend himself as he and Marguerite faced off on the path causing everyone to stop and wait for them.

Malone watched as the two squared off and prepared to get into yet another argument. He looked behind them as he heard the roar of the gaining T-Rex. "Could you two save it for later?"

Veronica came running down the path ahead of everyone. "Hurry, I've found a place we can hide." The others followed her quickly through the jungle to their safe haven. "It's large and seems to go on for quite a while, but it should keep us safe until she gets tired of us and goes looking for a new meal."

Marguerite took one glance at their sanctuary and scoffed. "Oh great, another cave! We all know how much luck we have with those." She looked at her companions and led the way in, "Well don't just stand there, let's go see what's wrong with this one." She moved her way forward muttering as she went, clearly irritated. "Maybe this one will send us into the future or…"

Everyone glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. At the entrance they lit several torches and split up to thoroughly search their surroundings. It was a simple cave, similar to the numerous other caves found all over the plateau. There was nothing dangerous in the cave that they could see so everyone relaxed. Roxton and Veronica stood guard at the entrance while Challenger, Malone, and Marguerite wandered to take a look around.

"This is magnificent! Hurry, I need more light!" Challenger's excited voice echoed throughout the cave as Roxton and Malone both supplied him with light. "Take a look at these glyphs! They must be hundreds of years old! I do not recognize the culture. They must be indigenous to the plateau. Marguerite, can you make any sense of these depictions?"

Marguerite realized with the geological composition of the cave walls, there would be nothing of value for her to find. She wasn't very disappointed at the lost opportunity to collect more jewels, but she still sighed before she turned back to Challenger. "Let me see." She confiscated Malone's torch and moved closer to the wall. "They don't seem to be like anything I've ever seen before either, George. I can't make any sense of them." Marguerite kept staring at them hoping the meaning would spring forth.

Challenger frowned. "Well, they are truly fascinating. I wonder what they mean. It's a shame we can't figure out what they indicate."

Malone stood next to Marguerite and marveled at the beauty of the simple glyphs. "They are truly remarkable, it's a shame I didn't bring one of my journals with me. I would have loved to have made some notes on these."

Challenger nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Malone, that would have been most helpful. But it can't be changed now. Besides, we can always come back another day."

"Preferably a day without an uninvited guest," Roxton stated as he stood guard at the entrance to the cave. He turned and faced the wall, "Do you think these markings could have any connection with a way off the plateau?"

Challenger thought for a moment before answering. "I am not sure. These markings could mean anything, but I highly doubt that the way off the plateau would be recorded in a simple cave. It does not seem very likely." He glanced around again at the inside of the cave. "I wonder what the significance of this cave is. Why put these particular markings here?" Challenger once again became quiet as he contemplated the possibilities.

Malone turned to Veronica. "Do you know of any tribes in this area that might have roots this old? Maybe we could find out from them what they mean."

Veronica shook her head. "I've been to this area often Malone, and I haven't heard of any tribes that have a history that has lasted long enough to be as old as these markings seem to be." Veronica glanced at the markings, "They don't look like anything I've ever seen before."

"You know George, I don't think that these symbols are part of a language." The sound of Marguerite's voice broke Challenger out of his determined train of thought. "I think these markings are actually portraying specific events, maybe some type of ceremony. I can't tell exactly, but it looks like an offering to some type of god or other entity, someone important to these people. I can't tell what the ceremony entails because I can't decipher some of these glyphs."

Challenger stared at the figures and fingered his beard. "Fascinating, fascinating. I wonder what type of ceremony this could be--"

"Everybody move towards the center of the cave, NOW!" Roxton shouted and drove everyone away from the entrance. The T-Rex had found the explorers' hiding place and was trying to use brute force to get them out. It's roar was deafening as it echoed and intensified off the cave walls. "Move, move, move!" Roxton shouted as he herded the others to move further into the cave.

The walls of the cave started to shake as the relentless roaring caused several rocks to come cascading down and narrowly missing the group. The explorers stopped running once the rumbling stopped. Roxton dusted himself off and looked at his friends. "Everyone all right?" They all nodded and confirmed they weren't hurt and started to make their way back to the cave entrance.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Great damnation!"

"Bugger!"

"Damn it!"

"Oh no!"

The entire entrance was caved in and there was no way out. "Well, at least we aren't in danger of being eaten by our friend outside."

"Oh shut up, Malone. In case you hadn't noticed we are trapped in this bloody cave! I _knew_ we shouldn't have come in here!" Marguerite snapped. She kicked a small rock on the cave floor in frustration.

"Well, it was either the cave or becoming breakfast for an angry T-Rex. At least with this option, we're alive" added Veronica while crossing her arms.

"Just barely," Marguerite scoffed. She turned and faced the others. "Now how do you expect to get out of here? We couldn't possibly dig our way out." Marguerite pointed to the tons of rock blocking their exit and threw her arms up in frustration. Roxton walked over to Marguerite and put an arm around her shoulders and tried to calm her down. She was obviously worried as they all were, but it seemed to be a habit of hers to turn her frustration into anger. She gave him a tense smile and took a deep breath to keep herself composed. They needed all the open minds they could get to come up with an idea to get themselves out of the cave.

Challenger found his hat in a pile of rubble nearby the entrance. He reached down and dusted it off and placed it back on his head. "Quite right, we would never be able to dig our way out. We will just have to think of another solution." He looked around and saw the numerous openings of the cave. "The only hope we have at this moment is to split up and search these passages. Hopefully, one of these will work its way through the hillside and give us a way out."

Everyone picked up their belongings and started to make their way to the tunnels. Roxton turned around and noticed that Marguerite was still standing rooted in her place with her mouth agape. "What's wrong, Marguerite?"

"What's wrong! Are you all out of your bloody minds! Do you really think we're going to find a way out by wandering aimlessly through the countless tunnels of this mountain? There are already _several_ passages, and we're only at the beginning! Who's to say that they don't diverge in several places along the way? What good is it going to do wandering in a maze and getting ourselves lost? How can we help each other if we're wandering blindly with no way to reach each other? You surely don't expect us to go and search every single way, we could die of old age before we ever found each other!" She stared at the incredulous faces of her friends and continued to voice her concerns. "Let's even say that one of us did find a passage out of here- that is if these bloody passageways don't go on for miles- this place is probably a labyrinth of twists and turns. Before we head in there, we need to think of a way to arm ourselves so we can find each other later on and lead us all out. "

Roxton, Veronica, and Malone looked from Marguerite to Challenger. "She brings up a good point, Challenger," stated Roxton.

Marguerite rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at the rest of the group. "Oh, didn't think of that, did you? Well, apparently it looks like I'm the only one whose brain is still functioning."

Roxton gave her a stern look and turned his attention back to Challenger. "Do you have any ideas? I don't want us all splitting up and getting lost. Maybe it would be better if we all stick together."

Challenger shook his head. "As Marguerite said, there are multiple passages and to increase the probability of finding the one that gets us out, we need to split up. It is our only plausible option at this point in time."

Veronica sighed. "So how do we keep from getting lost?"

"Maybe we could find something to mark our way so we don't get lost." Malone suggested.

Marguerite stared at the blank faces of her friends and sighed. "Looks like I have to do all the thinking today." She walked over to a pile of rocks and sifted her way through. She stood back up and held a rock up in triumph. "This is how we will keep track of our paths through the passages."

Veronica raised an eyebrow and looked at Marguerite as if she had lost her mind. "And exactly what are we going to do with a rock?"

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "Watch and learn." She held her prize as she approached the cave wall. She looked back at her friends and then scraped the stone across the wall. The explorers looked and saw that the rock left a white line on the stone wall.

Challenger's eyes lit up. "Of course! Good thinking, Marguerite!"

The rest of the explorers looked from Marguerite to Challenger in confusion. Malone cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but would someone mind filling the rest of us in?"

"Gladly," Marguerite answered. "This is the geological equivalent to chalk. Calcium Carbonate, but you all probably know it as limestone. We can use this to mark which passage each of us take and that way we can follow the markings to find each other later on and to prevent ourselves from traveling in circles as well. To save on confusion, we should each mark our initials on the passages we take so we know which person traveled down which way. That'll save on us having to keep going down the same tunnels repeatedly."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Roxton went over and picked up a rock and showed it to Marguerite for approval. When she nodded the affirmative, the others followed suit.

Once everyone had a rock and their torches ready, they gathered in the center of the cave before preparing to split up. "It looks as if there are more than enough passages for us to search, so pick a tunnel and Godspeed." Challenger marked a big "C" on the side of a tunnel and started to make his way forward. Soon the light from his torch was no longer visible.

Everyone else marked their initials and got ready to set out. "Be careful, everyone." Roxton looked at his friends. They all nodded and forged ahead into their respective tunnels.

At that moment, all five of the unlucky inhabitants of the cave happened to be thinking the exact same thought. _Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to?_

A voice was heard, "Maybe I can help."

TBC

This story is already complete and beta'ed so the updates will be coming every couple of days, so stay tuned:)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Maybe I can help."

Challenger quickly turned and spun in a complete circle trying to find the source of the voice. "Who said that?" He used his torch to illuminate his surroundings but was still met with nothing. "I was sure I heard—"

He felt a tugging on his pant leg and looked down. He saw a small girl barely reaching past his knees who could have been no more than 4 years old smiling brightly at him.

"Good gracious, child! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"As he knelt down and brought the torch closer he saw that the girl had dark hair but her eyes shone a deep and bright blue. As he stared into her eyes, he got the impression that those eyes knew and saw all. He made an exam, as simple as one he could make in a cave, and saw the girl was not injured.

The little girl giggled and started skipping in a circle around Challenger. He stood up and spun around trying to keep up with her. "Do your parents know where you are? They must be worried about you. Why were you--are you listening to me?" Challenger reached out to her shoulders to stop her before she made him dizzy. "My dear, I am sure you think that this cave is a wonderful place to play but it is very dangerous. Do you understand me?" The girl looked up blankly at Challenger then smiled again and nodded. Challenger sighed but couldn't help at smiling in response to the child's enthusiastic personality. "Well, it looks like you are another reason for trying to find a way out of here. Come along now." He grabbed the girl's hand and proceeded to lead the way down the tunnel.

He looked down at the girl and decided that she was too young to be burdened with the truth of how dire their situation was at the moment. He silently promised himself he would do whatever he needed to find a way out but keep the girl in good spirits. Challenger smiled at the child and realized he still hadn't asked her for her name. "Now my dear, I do not believe we have been introduced." He cleared his throat and in the voice he reserved for talking to those he usually lectured to he said, "My name is Professor George Edward Challenger, leader of the University of Edinburgh, member of the London Zoological Society, and leader of the Challenger Expedition at your service, milady." He bowed and was delighted when he saw that he succeeded in making the child smile and laugh.

"And how about you, child? Do you have a name?" The child smiled and nodded her head up and down. "Would you like to share it with me?" The girl giggled and shook her head. "Are we going to play a game? A guessing game perhaps?" The girl jumped up and down and nodded again.

She wasn't a child of many words He grasped her hand again and continued walking. "Ok, let's see….Mary?" The girl shook her head. "Katherine?" She shook her head again. "Jessica?" The girl laughed. "That's a 'no' I take it. Well, while I'm thinking of more names, maybe you can help me with something." The girl looked up at Challenger. "Right before you appeared, I heard a voice. It said 'Maybe I can help.' Was that you?"

Challenger looked down at the girl and saw her staring up at his face blankly. She didn't answer but smiled and started swinging Challenger's arm back and forth while giggling. Every time he was in such close proximity to children he felt the same way. He felt the same pain and wondered what could have been. Of course, he would always banish the pain and explain it logically. There was just no way for a man of science to juggle his academic pursuits and a family as well. He always believed he had made the right choice. But as he stared at the delightful child before him, his mind started to wander and dream of the beautiful children he and Jessie might have had. Challenger banished away those thoughts and but the pain remained. He noticed that the little girl had stopped walking and was staring up at him with a grin on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maybe I can help."

Acting on pure reflex, Roxton drew one of his Webleys and proceeded down the tunnel with caution. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He moved his torch in the direction of the what sounded like footsteps. Out of the shadows of the passage way, a very beautiful young woman emerged. He judged that she was most likely in her mid-to late-twenties. But the very first thing he noticed was that she was very attractive, any man or woman would say the same. She had long, dark hair with piercing blue eyes that seemed like they could see into your very soul. As he looked her over more closely, Roxton saw her dress was not European but did not seem like those of any native tribes.

He tried to step closer to the woman but she backed up in fear. His confusion didn't last long when he realized his gun was still pointed at her. He looked sheepishly at the woman and put his gun back in its holster. "I'm sorry, but you can never be too careful. I didn't mean to frighten you." She still wasn't assured, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." The woman nodded and slowly came closer to Roxton.

"So, what were you doing in this cave?" asked Roxton.

"I came to this cave to perform a ritual. I was in the middle of my prayers when I heard a loud noise and the walls started to shake. I was scared so I stopped everything and started running for the entrance. That is when I saw you."

Roxton sighed. "Well you don't have to worry about going back to the entrance, it's collapsed. My friends and I got chased in here by an angry T-Rex and she caused the entrance to cave in. We split up and we're hoping that we can search and find a way out through one of these passages. Do you know of another way out?"

The woman nodded her head. "Yes, I believe there is another passage that leads a way out of the cave. My people have been coming to this cave for generations to perform the sacred ritual. I have heard the passage spoken of in some of the tales, but the specific location was never mentioned."

Roxton nodded and smiled. "Well, that's good then, at least we have hope of finding a way out. We might as well search together." She nodded in agreement. "All right then, let's move out."

As they were walking, Roxton started thinking and his curiosity got the better of him. "You mentioned a couple times that you were performing a ritual. Do you mind sharing what it's about?"

"It is the belief of my people that a great spirit lives in this cave. It is said that if you come and pray, and if the spirit thinks you worthy, you might get your wish granted."

Roxton scoffed. "Wish? Like a genie?"

The woman stopped walking and looked at Roxton. "Haven't you ever done something you regretted? Something you wished you could go back and change? Well, I have. I never got to…" The woman turned her face away and Roxton could hear her sniffling.

He felt like an idiot and silently cursed himself for being so blunt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

The woman looked back at Roxton. "No, you could not have known, it is not your fault. I did not have the best relationship with my mother. During the last years of her life we fought and I left. She passed away and I never had a chance to tell her I was sorry and how much I loved her. I was hoping that by performing the ritual that the spirit of the cave would grant me my wish."

Roxton patted the young woman's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Well, I hope it all works out for you." The woman nodded her thanks. She glanced at Roxton and saw that he seemed to be lost in thought. "Are you all right?"

Roxton shook himself out of his haze. "What? Yes, I'm fine, just thinking." The woman's words were echoing through his mind.

'_Haven't you ever done something you regretted? Something you wished you could go back and change?' _

_Only everyday of my life. Everyday I wake up and wish I could have gone back and change that day from happening. Everyday I wish I could have saved my brother's life, for that bullet to have only killed the ape and spared William. _ Roxton sighed out loud. _If only such a thing could truly happen._

The woman looked at Roxton. "But my dear Lord Roxton, it can happen."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Maybe I can help."

Malone stopped walking and surveyed his surroundings. "Who said that? Who's there?"

"I did, young man." Malone looked to his left and saw a old woman hobble out of the shadows of a cave. _My goodness! What is a defenseless little old lady doing in a cave? This place is dangerous!_

"Here, let me help you." Malone quickly ran over to the woman and helped her sit down. "Ma'am, are you all right?"

The old woman looked up at Malone and smiled. "I am fine. My old bones still creak in the same places so everything is normal."

Malone gave the old woman a sip from his canteen. "What did you mean earlier?"

The woman put the top back on and handed the canteen back to Malone. "When was that, dear?"

"Right before we met. I thought I heard you say, 'Maybe I can help.'"

The woman chuckled. "Not quite, young man. I believe I said, 'Somebody help.' And they say older people have trouble hearing." The old woman laughed again.

Malone smiled. "Well, I must have heard wrong, my mistake." He glanced at the woman and started thinking. "Ma'am, don't take this the wrong way, but what is a woman of your condition doing in this cave? You could have been seriously hurt."

The woman patted Malone's hand. "Oh pish posh, young man. I am perfectly fine. Besides, if I did not come in after Bob, who would have?"

Malone looked confused. "Who's Bob?"

"Why, my cat of course!"

"So you came into a cave all by yourself just to find your cat?"

The woman became angry. "Now listen here, young man. Bob is very important to me and I have to find him, he's my family. The poor thing must be so scared in this cave all by himself. Now get out of my way!"

He felt sorry for the old woman and decided to help her look for her cat. There was no way his conscience would let him walk away and leave her stranded in the cave. As long as he could search for the cat and the exit at the same time, there wouldn't be a problem. After all, how hard could it be to find a cat? "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll help you look for Bob." He helped the woman stand to her feet and they proceeded down the passageway.

The woman glanced sideways at Malone. "Did you know that there's a powerful spirit that lives in this cave?"

Malone turned to face the woman. "Oh really? What kind of spirit?" Malone's curiosity was easily seen in his bright blue eyes.

"Well, the stories in these parts say that the spirit of this cave can change your life if you truly wish it."

"What do you mean 'change your life'?"

The woman smiled. "Regrets, young man. When you have become as old as I have, you will have a long list of things you had wished you had done differently. It has been said, that if you ask the spirit and it hears your wish, that it might use its benevolent powers and grant your wish. Nice story isn't it?"

Malone nodded. "Yes, a nice story." _Too bad it's only a story._ _I already know what I would change._

As if the old woman could read his mind, she turned to Malone. "What would you ask the spirit to change in your life? What's the one thing you have always wished you could have changed?"

Malone blushed. "It's nothing really."

"I see. Nothing, is it?" The woman smiled and started walking again. "Come along, we still have to find Bob."

Malone cleared his throat. "Yes, sorry, let's go." He couldn't believe that his feelings were that transparent, even to a perfect stranger. After all these years, he knew what he'd wish for. Veronica. All of those opportunities he didn't take advantage of to tell her how he felt. One day he'd tell her how much he loved her.

Malone was lost in thought and didn't notice the look that flashed across the old woman's face or he might have reconsidered helping her.

- - - - - - - - - - - 

"Maybe I can help."

Marguerite pulled out her pistol and turned around. When she turned, she came face to face with a small child. The child smiled and started to approach Marguerite. She kept her gun trained on the child. "Hold it, not a step closer."

The little girl frowned and tears started to well up in her eyes. "Why are you being mean? I just wanted to help you."

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "Do I look like Malone to you? First off, I'm not naïve or stupid, and secondly, I've been on this plateau long enough to know that you're not a little girl."

"I'm not? Tell me, Marguerite, what am I then?"

"I said out with it!" Marguerite waved her gun. "Are you going to curse me or something? Whatever you're going to do, hurry up and get on with it. My day is already full, I have to find the exit to this cave, go find the rest of my friends, and then I can go home and have a nice long shower."

The little girl giggled and clapped her hands. "I knew you wouldn't fall for this."

Marguerite raised an eyebrow. "Great, I win. What's my prize?"

The girl smiled. "Actually, you do get a prize."

Marguerite looked suspiciously at the child. "Oh really? Lucky me."

"Since I'm so generous, I'll let you change one thing from your past."

Marguerite laughed. "And I'm supposed to believe that you can do that? And that if you actually could, which I highly doubt, what's the catch?"

The girl pouted. "I'm hurt, Marguerite. You don't believe that I want to help you?"

"Like I said, I'm not stupid. Well, thanks but no thanks. I'll pass on your offer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. Nice talking with you." Marguerite turned around and started to walk away.

"I don't think so, Marguerite. It doesn't work that way." Marguerite stopped walking and slowly turned back to face the child. "You wanted things to be different! Then so be it! I don't have to wait for you to tell me what you want to change, I already know! You and your friends want changes, then you get changes, can't turn back now!" The girl's face didn't look innocent anymore. When Marguerite looked into her eyes, she could see the fire in them. It was enough to frighten anyone.

"My friends? What did you do!"

"You just worry about yourself, Marguerite! At the end of this, you will see! You will all see!"

Marguerite aimed her pistol and tried to fire, but it was already too late.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Maybe I can help."

Veronica unsheathed her knife on pure reflex and was already on guard and waiting for danger. "Show yourself!"

She heard the voice again. "I do not think so. I think I'll stay where I am."

Veronica looked around and couldn't find the source of the voice. It seemed genderless and was coming from everywhere but yet nowhere at the same time. "Where are you? Come out!"

The voice laughed as it taunted her. "But, that would spoil my fun, Veronica."

Veronica slowly turned around in a circle still looking for the person who belonged to the voice. "How do you know my name? What do you want?"

"I know everything, Veronica. That's one of the reasons that I came to you this way. I knew you would not make the same mistakes as your friends did." The ominous voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

Veronica was becoming angry but all she could do was shout in frustration at the cave walls. "What do you mean! What have you done with my friends!"

She was met with silence.

"Answer me, damn it!" Veronica's grip on her knife tightened but she knew she couldn't use it. That only fueled her anger. "What have you done!"

TBC

A/N: Chapter 3 coming in a few days! Drop me a line if you can :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Challenger looked at the child and he felt a chill run up his spine. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, his instincts were telling him he wasn't safe. The girl's grin grew wider as the cave started to spin. "What the devil!"

Almost as quickly as it started, the spinning stopped. It took a moment, but his center of gravity returned and he was able to stand still without worry of falling over.

"George!"

Challenger stood rooted in place as recognition of the voice slowly came to him.

"George! George Edward Challenger! Are you listening to me!"

He took a deep breath and turned around slowly. There she was. Exactly as he remembered her. At first he didn't want to believe it was happening, but he couldn't dispute the facts. One look at her was enough to put a smile on his face. She looked absolutely beautiful even though the expression on her face was of extreme irritation. Challenger stood there and stared at her in open admiration.

"Well? Are you going to stand there with that look on your face or are you going to answer me, George?"

_That's my Jessie. _Challenger laughed and then cleared his throat. "Ahem, yes, sorry Jessie. What was it you wanted?"

Jessie Challenger put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "I knew you weren't listening to a word I said. Typical." She took one look at Challenger's smiling face and she sighed. "Oh all right, I am going to tea with Mrs. Williams and then I have some things to settle in town. Now George, I don't want you staying in that lab of yours all day. I want you to spend some time with Alex. It would be a shame for you to miss out on your child's life because you're working, wouldn't it?"

Jessie kept talking but her words didn't register. _My child? What is happening here? _

Jessie adjusted her hat and put on her gloves. "Now, I am all set. Please don't stay hidden away in your lab all day, George." She gave Challenger a kiss on the cheek and started walking towards the door. "If you happen to wander down into your lab for some reason that I'm sure to hear about later, please do try to leave the walls intact." She smiled and walked out. Challenger stood staring at the door in shock even well after she had left.

After a couple of minutes, Challenger broke out of his haze and his rational mind took over. "This looks like my home, that looked like my dear wife, but this couldn't possibly be real. I don't have any children. This must be another trick of the blasted plateau."

"It's not a trick, silly."

Challenger whirled around and came face to face with the child from the cave. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "So now you have something to say, have you? All right, I assume you have an explanation for all of this. You can start with who you are, it's very obvious that you are not an ordinary child."

The girl frowned. "Why are you being mean to me? I'm only helping you. You're not being very nice to me."

"I don't know what you are, but you are going to explain yourself this instant. What have you done!" Challenger stood staring at the child but did not move. Even though he knew the being in front of him wasn't actually a child, he still could not bring himself to do anything other than raise his voice.

The girl smiled. "I told you, I helped you. You said you wanted kids, now you do."

Challenger's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"

"Papa?"

Challenger turned his gaze away from the girl and saw a young boy no more than seven years old staring back at him. Even a stranger could see the striking resemblance: the same fiery hair, the cool blue eyes, he was practically a mirror image of his father. The boy walked closer to Challenger. "What's wrong Papa? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Challenger spun back to look at the little girl only to find she had disappeared. He sighed but he wasn't surprised, he almost suspected it. He turned back around to the little boy he presumed was his son.

He cleared his throat and starting walking towards the boy. "So…Alex, how are you…son?"

Alex looked worriedly at his father. "Are you all right, Papa? You don't look good."

_Well, it looks like I am stuck in this situation until I can deduce a way out of here. I don't know the first thing about children, what am I supposed to do? _Challenger saw Alex was still staring at him waiting for an answer. "Oh, I'm fine, lad." Challenger glanced nervously about the house. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

The little boy laughed. "I had my lessons this morning, Papa, just like everyday. You know I don't go to school."

Challenger stroked his beard. _What am I going to do with this boy? _"Hmm….so Alex, what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I was wondering…..maybe…." he looked down at his shoes and seemed to be debating something, "if I could come into the lab with you today? I promise I won't touch anything, Papa! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" The rest of his sentence came out in a rush and Challenger was barely able to understand it.

"Oh, I don't know, a laboratory is a very dangerous place, young man. Besides your mother would have my hide." He looked at Alex and saw his bright eyes practically begging him to say yes. Challenger was touched and didn't have the heart to turn him down.

"All right, Alex. You may accompany me for today. BUT, you will not touch anything unless I give you permission. I do not want you hurting yourself, understand?" Alex smiled widely as he excitedly nodded his head up and down. "And maybe it might be best we don't tell your mother about this." He winked at Alex and they made their way down to the lab.

- - - -

"….and once you add this chemical to the solution, it changes from the red color to a blue color. You see, Alex? Isn't that fascinating?"

Challenger picked simple experiments that would not put Alex in any danger and would also provide entertainment and fuel for a rapidly developing mind of someone Alex's age. "Yes, Papa, that was great! Can you do it again?"

Challenger looked down at the boy who was so eager to learn and couldn't believe what he had been missing out on for so many years. This boy idolized him and more importantly, he loved him. _Maybe I did not make the right decision all those years ago. Alex is such a wonderful child, I'm already beginning to develop feelings for him even after such a short time._ He sighed and looked at his watch and noticed the time. "Good heavens! Is that the time? I'm sorry my dear boy, but we will have to stop the experiments for today, it's almost time for dinner and your mother will be home any moment. Now go get yourself cleaned up, and remember not a word of this, all right?"

Alex hopped out of his seat and nodded his head up and down. "Right, Papa, my lips are sealed." He ran his fingers across his lips and grinned. He started to run up the stairs but stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Alex?"

"Thank you, Papa." He smiled and ran up the rest of the stairs.

Challenger cleaned up the rest of his lab materials and made his own way up the stairs. He asked a servant to prepare him a cup of tea and bring it to his study. After the servant prepared his tea for him, he sat down in his chair to enjoy it when he heard a knock and the door open. The butler walked in holding something in his hand. "A message for you, sir."

"Who's it from?" Challenger got up from his chair and crossed the room. The butler handed him a white envelope.

"The London Zoological Society."

Followed by chapter 4 on Wednesday, stay tuned. For those of you who don't know, I'm making my updates regularly on Sundays and Wednesdays to give everyone enough time between chapters. Drop me a line if you can please.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"But my dear Lord Roxton, it can happen."

Roxton looked at the woman curiously. "What can happen?"

"I said I can help you and I meant it. I can help you save William."

Roxton pulled his pistol back out and didn't hesitate to point it at the woman. "How do you know about William? Explain yourself."

The woman smiled. "I have a gift. I know how much you suffer over the loss of your brother. What I told you of the ritual is true. I can help you perform it and you can save him."

Roxton still wasn't convinced. "I'm a stranger to you. Why would you want to help me?"

The woman smiled coyly and moved closer. "Well, you have been so nice to me already, I just want to help. Besides, I know what it is to lose a loved one." She looked down as tears started to form in her eyes.

Roxton regretted his harsh words and cursed himself silently. "Look," he put his gun back in its holster, "I'm sorry. I've learned not to be too trustful of strangers. Not many people offer help without something expected in return."

She smiled as she walked to his side and hooked her arm through his. "Well, you'll see that I can be very helpful," she purred. She reached up and took off his hat, and managed to take off his vest and holster before he knew what she was doing. She put her arms on his shoulders and gently pushed him to the ground. "Sit, relax, pray."

"Pray? I gave up on praying a long time ago."

She looked down at him. "I understand. You prayed and prayed for your brother to come back and you gave up hope. But this time your prayers can bring him back."

Even though Roxton knew that it couldn't be possible for William to be alive again, a spark of hope could be seen in his eyes. He would never forgive himself for causing his brother's death and if there was any chance that he could bring William back he would do it, he would risk anything.

"So, just pray? That's all I have to do?"

The woman nodded.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Roxton bowed his head and closed his eyes. _I'm not very good at this sort of thing and I'm not even sure that it will work, but if you are a spirit who can help me, please help me save my brother from dying by my hands._

Roxton opened his eyes and rose from the ground. "I wonder if that did any good."

"John! John, help me!"

A chill ran down Roxton's spine as he turned around and took in the scene before him. It was happening again. The nightmare that haunted him every waking minute was happening again.

"John! Please help me!" William's pleas were heart wrenching to hear again.

In the background, Pierson Rice could be heard. "What are you waiting for? Shoot the bloody thing!"

He felt as if he was watching his actions from outside of his body. He saw himself lift the rifle he hadn't realize he was carrying and slowly take aim at the ape that was mauling his dear brother. He pushed the bullet into the chamber and pulled the trigger. He felt the impact rather than saw it. Once again, he heard his brother cry out as both he and the ape collapsed to the ground. He dropped his rifle in defeat and collapsed to the ground knowing once again that his own hands had been the ones to end his brother's life before his time. _Not again, not this nightmare again. Why?_ _Why did-_-

"Hey, are you going to sit there on your bum all day or are you going to come and get this bloody thing off me!"

Roxton's head shot up quickly to see William squirming beneath the body of the ape. Roxton laughed with joy as he ran over to help his brother up.

"Hey, this is no laughing matter! This goddamn thing weighs a ton, not to mention it smells something awful! Hurry and get it off will you?" Roxton nodded and grinned as he and a couple of the other men ran over to lift the heavy carcass and pull William out from beneath.

"That was bloody brilliant! What a magnificent trophy that will be!" Rice clapped Roxton on the back and walked off to give orders to the servants to make preparations for the carcass.

Roxton ignored Rice and turned to William. "You're not hurt are you?"

William shook his head. "Besides a few cuts and a bruised ego, I'm no worse for wear. That's facing your fears if I ever heard it." William chuckled.

Roxton remembered the words and frowned. William saw his frown, though it was brief. "Don't worry, Johnny, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. You saved my life. I guess I owe you a drink or something." William jokingly shoved Roxton. "Come along, we're still on safari aren't we?"

Roxton nodded and watched William walk away. _No brother, you don't owe me a thing. I'm the one who's in your debt. I'm just happy to see that you're alive and well, however it happened._

"You see, I told you it would work."

Roxton turned and saw that the woman from the cave was standing to his right and was watching William walk off as well. "He's a handsome fellow, it must run in the family." She grinned and winked at him.

"What are you doing here? As a matter of fact, how did you get here?"

"Well," the woman put her index finger on Roxton's arm and started to slowly circle him, "I didn't exactly tell you the entire truth back in the cave."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't in that cave to pray like I told you. I am actually the spirit that resides in the cave. I felt your suffering and I came to help you and I did."

Roxton raised an eyebrow. "So, you just decided to be a generous spirit and help me out? No strings attached?"

The woman chuckled. "There are no strings attached, my dear Roxton."

"So, what's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"You know, consequences? The part where I pay for messing with the natural course of events?"

The woman smiled. "Oh, that catch. Well, I guess you'll find out when the time comes." She blew him a kiss and disappeared.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, chapter 5 is coming soon! Drop me a line if you can please:)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Well, time's wasting young man. We can't very well change that just lounging about." The old woman hooked Malone's arm and tried to get them moving.

Malone stared confusingly at the older woman. "What exactly are you talking about, ma'am? Can't change what?"

"Well, you just said you wanted to change your relationship with Veronica didn't you? So, I'm going to help you do it. However, it will be difficult to do if you just stand there staring at me like a gaping fish. Now, let's go."

_This woman is obviously senile. She has no idea what she's talking about. I never said any such thing. I wonder if she really even lost her cat. Good thing I ran into her, she would probably get herself killed wandering around this place all by herself._

"Now you listen to me, young man. I am not senile, and you would do well to listen to your elders when you are told to do something. It's not very respectful to disobey."

Malone's jaw dropped. "I-I didn't say that out loud."

"No, of course you didn't." She rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently.

_I must be losing my mind. She can't be psychic or something. _

The old woman leaned in close. "Ah, so now I'm not the crazy one, huh?" She chuckled and sympathetically tapped his arm, "No, Mr. Malone, you are not losing your mind. You were right, I did not lose my cat in here. I made that story up knowing you would fall for it. I'm sorry for the deception my dear, but over the years you have become less trusting of strangers. I couldn't risk you turning down an old woman so I had to come up with a back up. How could you resist a defenseless old lady trapped in a cave?"

Malone tried to take in what he was just told, but it didn't seem to click. "Wh-what?"

She sighed again. "Let me make it simple. I heard your thoughts and I came to help you. It's as simple as that. Now, close your mouth and let's get moving."

Malone closed his mouth and swallowed nervously. "I don't suppose I have any choice in this matter do I?"

"Well, of course you dear. I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you don't like what you see, you can come back whenever you want. I'm not going to kill you or anything." She laughed heartily as he hooked Malone's arm and they both disappeared from the cave.

- - - - - - - -

As soon as Malone glanced at his surroundings, he figured out where he was. "What are we doing here?"

"For someone who has been dying to get off the plateau for so many years, you would think you would be a little happy to be here." The woman snapped.

"It isn't that I'm not glad I'm in London, I just don't understand why."

The old woman started muttering under her breath. "Have you been listening to a word I have said? Because it doesn't seem that way."

"I have been listening, honestly. I'm just a little confused, that's all. So please, could you explain exactly what's happening here?" Malone waved his arms around him. "Maybe how we got here? And exactly who are you? You haven't even told me your name."

"That is just like the youth to waste time asking questions, instead of taking advantage of what they are given. All you need to know is that I heard you in the cave and I decided, being the omnipotent person that I am, to help you. And for how we got here, well, I guess your journalistic curiosity will just have to stay unsatisfied for now." The older woman grinned and bared her teeth. "As for why you're here, luckily for you, I am willing to explain. You want to change your relationship with Veronica, and if that's what you really want, I'll help you do it."

Malone was slowly starting to put things together, but he was still confused. "But that still doesn't explain what we are doing in London. That has nothing to do with my relationship with Veronica."

The woman smiled, "That's where you're wrong, my dear. You see, you youths are always rushing into decisions without taking time to consider all the possibilities. So before you go making such a big step, I'm going to help you see all the angles. Now we are in London because you left your first love back here when you went on your expedition."

"You mean Gladys? I figured out long ago that I'm not in love with her. A part of me will always care for her, but that's it. Whatever my feelings for her may have been, they aren't what I feel for Veronica. I'm in love with her, not Gladys. We have no reason to be here."

"Are you sure?" The old woman leaned closer to Malone. "I mean, are you positively sure? You can't make decisions like these lightly, you have to consider everything. Consider this; you haven't seen your fiancé in almost three years. Now these so called feelings of yours that do not exist for her anymore, how do you know they won't come rushing back when you see her?"

Malone seemed shaken. "Be-because I just do. Look lady, I'm telling you, I don't love Gladys, I love Veronica!"

She stepped back and threw her hands up into the air. "All right, no need to take that tone of voice with me. I'm just asking you to consider the possibility, that's all." Malone quickly apologized and she nodded her acceptance. "Well, at least you have some manners, I'll give you that. I still don't see the need to get all worked up and defensive though." She clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "Let's get going. We're wasting time."

"Going?"

"I told you we were going to see Gladys." She grasped Malone's hand within her own. "Off we go."

As Malone opened his eyes and recognized where he was, he let out a long sigh. "I told you I didn't want to come here."

"What are you so afraid of? Just go in and see her, talk to her for a bit, then we can leave."

"I'm not afraid." He took a deep breath and started walking to the front door to Gladys' home. He turned and defiantly faced the woman. "I'm only doing this so we can leave faster. Oh, and exactly what am I supposed to say to her to explain what happened to me? She probably thinks I've been dead for years."

She smiled as if she knew something she wasn't willing to share. "Now I'm sure she will be so happy to see you that she won't even ask or care how you came back to her." She waved her hands at him, "Now, get inside."

He rapped on the door and the butler answered the door. The man took one look at Malone and immediately went pale. "My goodness, Mr. Malone! Yo-You're alive! Mistress will be so happy! Oh, please, please come in."

Malone stepped inside and the man closed the door behind him. "I'll go let her know you're here. You know where the sitting room is." Malone nodded his thanks and the butler made his way upstairs.

He made his way into the room and found that nothing had changed, at least in this house, during his long absence. He sat down in a chair and waited anxiously to see Gladys again. _What am I going to say to her? How is she going to react to seeing me?_

"Neddy?"

Malone got up out of his chair and turned around to see Gladys watching him with tears building in her eyes. "Neddy? Oh my, it is you!" She ran and launched herself into his arms and started crying on his shoulder. "I thought…they told us…but now you're back…" Malone couldn't make out entirely what she was saying. He pulled her mouth away from his chest. "Gladys, I can't understand you."

She sniffled and started to wipe her tears off her face. "I'm sorry." She took a look at herself, "Oh dear, look at me I'm a mess." Malone reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She started wiping her face. "Thank you, Neddy. I'm so glad that you're back, safe and sound. I was so worried when you didn't return then they told us that you…you…." She started sniffling again and Malone touched her hand. "Don't worry, Gladys. I'm alive and I'm fine."

She reached up and touched his face. "I'm so glad, Neddy. You don't know how lonely I've been without you. I never should have let you go on that silly expedition. After all these years without you, I've realized how much I do love you. And now that you're back, I'm going to make sure you know it every day. I love you, Neddy, I always will."

He looked at Gladys in shock. "Oh, uhm, Gladys, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just so happy you're back!" She reached up and kissed Malone on the cheek. "And now that you're back, we can start planning the wedding."

Malone's face lost all color. "Wedding? So soon?" He looked at Gladys and saw that she was still smiling at him brightly. As he looked closer he realized she wasn't moving or even blinking. He waved his hand in front of her face and then tried shaking her, but still no response. "Oh my god, Gladys! Say something!" He looked around the room for something that could help, but he didn't even know what was wrong. "Somebody, anybody help!"

Malone felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. Come on, let's go."

He glared at the older woman. "What do you mean, she'll be fine? She isn't moving or anything! I don't even know if she's breathing!"

"Showing so much concern for her? Any particular reason?" The older woman grinned as she watched Malone's face start to turn red.

"Of course I'm concerned. It's basic human decency to care, it doesn't mean anything more than that. I don't have time for this, I have to help her."

She walked over to Malone and grasped his hand. "I told you, she'll be fine. Now let's go."

He pulled his hand out of her grasp forcibly. "No, I don't trust you, and I'm not leaving her until I'm sure she's safe."

"When we leave, she'll go back to normal and she won't remember any of this. So now, can we please go?"

As her words hit him, Malone couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean you did this to her? What did you do?"

"Let's just say, she's frozen for the time being, her and everyone else. When we leave, I'll release them and they won't remember any of this."

"You can do that?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Honestly Malone, I just transported you from a cave to London, are you really that surprised?"

He rubbed his head, "Uhm, no, I guess not."

"All right then, you've seen all I needed for you to see. I'm guessing off your reaction that it won't affect you that much, however. Well, let's get going." She once again grasped Malone's hand.

"Now where are we going?"

"The future."

TBC

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind words, I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Next chapter coming soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Marguerite, honestly, could you walk a little faster please? It won't kill you, I promise."

Marguerite quickly spun around and came face to face with Roxton. She also noticed that she was out in the jungle with everyone else and not back in the cave with that "child." She couldn't help keeping the look of confusion off her face. _Was that all just a day dream? Am I losing it?_

She looked ahead and saw Challenger, Veronica, and Malone stop walking and were watching her with worried faces. Roxton slowly stepped closer to Marguerite and reached out to touch her arm. "Marguerite? Are you all right?"

She kept trying to figure out what had just happened, but she couldn't come up with an explanation. She just shook it off as a figment of her imagination and put on a smile. "I'm fine, I just think this long walk of yours just might in fact do me in with this pace you're setting."

Everyone rolled their eyes and started walking again after seeing Marguerite was back to normal. Marguerite could tell however, that she hadn't fooled Roxton.

She quickly picked up her pace and tried to put some distance between her and him. _What the hell is going on here? That was too vivid to be a dream, we were all there. Weren't we? I must be hallucinating, maybe it's all this bloody heat. _

"Marguerite, you know you're going to have to tell me what that was all about sooner or later." She looked to her right to see Roxton had already caught up to her ignoring her quickened pace as a hint that she didn't want to talk.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Oh? I wasn't under the impression that I had to tell you everything."

"Come on, Marguerite. It will help you to talk about it. You know I'm always here to listen when you want to talk about anything."

She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was sincere and that he was honestly worried about her. "Thank you John, but there's nothing to talk about." She gave him a tense smile and started walking again. She felt a sharp tug on her arm and turned around. "Just what the bloody hell-"

"Sssh! Get down!" Roxton quickly pushed her to the ground and made a motion to the others to find cover as well.

He dropped down beside Marguerite. "What is it?" She whispered.

"There's people out there, seven or eight at least. I don't think they've spotted us, just stay down and let's see if they pass us by."

Marguerite peered through the bushes and saw that they were only coming closer. She quickly pulled out her pistol. "They're coming right at us, John" she whispered quickly, "if you have a plan, now's the time to share it."

Roxton pulled out his Webleys and watched as the group of men got closer and closer. "Roxton! What are you doing!"

He looked over at Marguerite and then at the others. He stood up and started shooting quickly. "Run!" He hit three of the men and started running after the others.

Marguerite saw Veronica and the others duck behind a large rock formation and started heading for it. She looked over her shoulder and saw Roxton following her as well as five more men with bows and arrows. She could hear the arrows whizzing by her body, some narrowly missing her. She kept her eyes fixed on her friends and picked up her pace to reach them. She could hear Roxton behind her shouting at her to keep going and shooting as well to keep the men back. Challenger and Malone provided cover fire for both of them as they got closer and closer.

"Marguerite! Look out!" She heard Veronica's shout but she didn't have time to react as she felt herself fall to the ground. She looked up to see the sun shining in her face as well as a dark shadow of a man hovering over her. She tried to reach for her pistol but the man kicked her wrist which forced her to drop it. The dagger glinted in the sun as it started making its way toward her, when all of a sudden the man groaned and fell back.

Challenger and Malone took out two men each with their rifles leaving no one else from the group. Marguerite got up and dusted herself off and noticed the man who had attacked her had a dagger sticking out of his chest. She nodded her thanks to Veronica.

Roxton ran and caught up to everybody. "That was the last of them. We're safe."

Malone walked over to where Marguerite had fallen and saw something shining in the dirt. He picked up the small object and held it up. "What's this?"

Marguerite quickly recognized what it was and immediately twisted her body and lifted her leg up to examine her boot. She saw that the hidden compartment had busted open and it was empty. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

Everyone noticed her mad dash for her boot and looked at her wondering exactly what she was doing. "Is this yours, Marguerite?" Malone asked.

"Yes, can I have it back please?" Marguerite stepped forward with her hand out.

Veronica came forward and took it from Malone before she could get it. "Why did you have this hidden in your shoe?"

"What does it matter? It's mine, just give it back." She started walking towards Veronica but as soon as she got close enough, she threw it to Roxton.

"This is not a game!" She turned to Roxton. "John, give it back."

"We don't have time for this foolishness. Just give it back to her, John, and we can be on our way." Challenger kept his rifle close and scanned the jungle while everyone else was playing keep away from Marguerite.

"I'll give it back to her, George. I just want to know what's so special about this little piece of gold that she has to hide it in her shoe. She has had thousands or even millions of pounds worth of diamonds and jewels at the tree house at one point in time. Why the secrecy with this little chunk of gold?" He held it up and examined it. "Quite an odd looking piece if I don't say so myself."

Marguerite huffed and put her hands on her hip. "Well?"

Roxton looked back at her. "Well what?"

"Are you going to give it back to me or not?"

"Depends, are you going to tell us the truth or not?" Marguerite saw him toss the most precious piece of treasure she owned up into the air and catch it. He tossed it up again and smiled at her. Her gaze followed the half piece of the medallion as it went up again but noticed it didn't come down this time. It lay frozen in mid air. She looked around and noticed her friends weren't moving either, in fact, they weren't even breathing. "Wh-what is going on here!"

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, as you can see I posted two chapters this time so continue to the next part for more. :) Drop me a quick line if you can.

GWbaby: I would love to put Ned and Veronica together, but as you can see from the note I made in chapter one, this story is based right before the episode Hollow Victory and we all know that Ned and Veronica aren't together at that point. This story is an adventure I wrote to take place before that episode, my own episode if you will. I'm sticking to the story line of the show so there's no way I could put them together. Well, I could but it wouldn't be accurate to the timeline and I don't want to deviate from that. I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill your wish, but I have already completed this story and am posting steady updates so keep reading, I hope you won't be disappointed with the rest. :)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"What have you done!"

"_I_, haven't done anything. Whatever situation they placed themselves in was of their own doing."

Veronica grit her teeth. Her anger was building and she didn't like playing games. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am known by several names, but you can call me Fate."

Veronica looked up. "Fate? You're Fate?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"This isn't a game! What do you want from us!" Veronica shouted.

"Everyone thinks that they can do my job better than I can. 'I would have done this differently, or that shouldn't have happened that way.' Well, being Fate is not an easy job! And believe it or not, when I choose for something to happen, it's because it's supposed to happen that way! I know what I'm doing! You mortals never learn, well this time they will!" The cave walls shook as the voice boomed.

Veronica started walking as she spoke. "Just because you're Fate doesn't give you the right to play with people! Let my friends go!"

"First of all, do not presume to order me! I am above your comprehension, the only reason that you are not in the same situation as they are is because at least you are a little wiser than they are. However, they will not be hurt. Once they learn their lessons, I will let them go. But it's up to them on if that will happen."

Veronica was not only angry but confused. "So, why not me? What makes me so special?"

"If I asked you right now, would you change anything in your life if you could, would you?"

"No, of course not."

"That is my point. You have accepted your life how it is. You don't have regrets or want to change your life to have it suit your will."

Veronica lowered her knife. "That's true, I like my life how it is and I wouldn't want to change anything. I just wish I could find my parents, but…." Veronica looked up hopefully, "if you're Fate, then you would know what happened to my parents. Please, tell me, do I ever find out what happens?"

The passage was silent.

Veronica spun in a circle. "Please, can't you tell me anything? Anything at all? Haven't I waited long enough to know?"

"Yes, Veronica. You'll find out one day. _Maybe sooner than you think._" The voice paused. "But you're wasting time. You still need to find a way out of this cave, and your friends are _busy_ at the moment. It looks like you have a lot of ground to cover, you should get moving."

"What?" Veronica listened again for the voice. "Hello?" Veronica practically growled as she turned and ran down the tunnel. _I know they'll be all right. They have to be. I'll find the way out of here, and then I'll find them. We'll all get out of here together, I know we will…_

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading, if you have comments I'd love to hear them. Chapter 8 coming very soon. :)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_The London Zoological Society? What could they want?_ Challenger thanked the butler and made his way back to his chair and opened the envelope. Challenger slowly read the letter and realized what it was.

_I remember this. It's happened before. They want me to go on an expedition to South America. The same expedition where I found William Maple White and his journals which lead me to the plateau._

"Wow, isn't that something?"

Challenger got up out of his chair and saw the girl from the cave. He sighed and put the letter back in its envelope. "What are you doing here? Back to play more games?"

The girl giggled. "But this is where it gets good. You can't have both you know."

Challenger started to get confused and frustrated. "I can't have both of what? What are you talking about? Can't you say what you mean!"

"It's simple. You can either stay here in London with Jessie and Alex and probably live a long, wonderful life together, or you can choose science. You can't have both. I've let you come here and experience your life as it would be before you make a decision. This is the life you have been wishing for, now is your chance to have it."

Challenger looked suspiciously at the girl. "What's the catch? What do I lose if I choose this life?"

The girl walked closer to Challenger. "Everything you have experienced these past few years will never have happened. No scientific glory other than the position you are at as of this moment, you will never have met your friends, never have gone to the plateau, and other things that have not yet come to pass.

"However, if you do choose to stay here, you will have never have found the plateau because Maple White will die without ever telling you his secret. The plateau will never be discovered and your friends will not follow you on your expedition to get stuck there. Summerlee will not disappear. You have much to consider, Challenger."

Challenger had a million questions but he didn't know which one to ask. "Tell me, if I choose this life, what would happen to me, right now? Will I remember my life as it was on the plateau?"

"Yes."

"And what about this life? Will I know all the things in this life that I don't know now? Alex being born? Him growing up?"

The girl shook her head. "You didn't live this life, how could you remember it?"

Challenger was taken aback. "But, you brought me here to this point in time! Why can't you just make it so I could experience everything from the beginning?"

"You can't always have everything you want, Challenger. You should consider yourself lucky that you even have this opportunity. So what's it going to be? Save your friends and live the life you always wanted, or will you choose science and go back to the plateau?"

Challenger did not answer.

"Hello?"

Challenger looked down at the girl. "Can I think about it?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. I hope you find your true path, Challenger." Challenger blinked and she was gone.

_What am I supposed to do? How can I choose? Which path is the right one? I have always regretted not having children, but now I have a beautiful little boy. I'm sure I could grow to love Alex, but if I stay here, I won't have any memory of his childhood. I won't know anything about him, he would not be my child, he would be a stranger to me._

_If I stay I would also be with my beloved, Jessie. I thought of her everyday while I was on the plateau, wishing I could make my way back home to her. Now I could have my chance to stay with her here forever. But, at what price? I could save my friends from being stuck on that plateau with little hope of getting back. I could save Summerlee. _

_Science may have motivated me to go to the plateau many years ago, but that's not my reason now. As much as I love Jessie, these people are not just my friends, they are also my family. I cannot abandon them for selfish reasons. I can delude myself into thinking I'm helping them, but that isn't the case. On the plateau, we helped each other grow and change, to become even better people. I grew bonds with these people that I never believed myself capable to make. _

_As much as I would love to stay here, this life was not meant to be, it wasn't destined to be this way. I must go back to the plateau. I know now that my life is as it should be._

Challenger heard the door open and close. "George! George! I'm home!"

Jessie smiled as she walked into the room as Challenger was picking up the envelope. She saw Challenger staring blankly at her. "What's the matter, George?"

_I love you Jessie. One day, I will make my way back to you. It just wasn't meant to be this way. _He opened the envelope and took one last look at Jessie. "Goodbye, my love."

Jessie's face was the last thing he saw before his vision started to spin. When it stopped he found he was back in the cave, back where it all started.

"No, before you ask, it wasn't a dream."

Challenger sighed and turned to the girl. "Are you satisfied that I played your little game now?"

"This was not a game. You had to see that this life is the life you were destined to live. You and your friends would believe that things have gone wrong in your lives, but every obstacle, every single challenge has lead to this place. This is your life, Challenger. Now that you have accepted it, you can go on to fulfill your destiny. The greater purpose your life was meant to have. And you will find it no other place, than on this very plateau. You have realized it, and soon your friends will as well."

"My friends?"

She face held a wide grin. "Shouldn't you be looking for a way out of here?" The girl vanished but her laugh echoed through the passages.

Challenger growled in frustration. "Of course, what did I expect?" He picked up his belongings and started his search again.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for those of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it, next chapter coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Roxton sat staring into the camp fire deep in thought.

"Here, it looks like you could use this."

Roxton looked up and saw William standing before him holding a cup of coffee. He handed it to him and Roxton nodded his thanks.

William sat down next to Roxton. "What's wrong, Johnny? It's not like you to be so morose. Is something troubling you?"

Roxton shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. I've got everything I could possibly want. Everything's perfect." He bowed his head and stared at his reflection in the dark liquid.

"You know that you've never been able to lie to me, now out with it, John. You look like you've aged several years, as if something's weighing you down." William placed his hand on Roxton's shoulder. "You know that you can always count on me to help you, little brother."

Roxton smiled, "I know, William, thank you. Really, I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

"You positive?"

"Absolutely." Roxton grinned. "Now about that drink you owed me? I don't think a cup of coffee qualifies."

William laughed and broke out coughing. Roxton got up and got a cup of water and handed it to him. "Are you all right?"

After taking a couple sips, William finally stopped coughing. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm not accustomed to all this dust, I must have inhaled too much." Roxton looked worriedly at his brother. "Really, Johnny, I'm fine, it was just a cough. Now get yourself to bed before I have to force you."

Roxton raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that a threat?"

William grinned. "No, it's a promise."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Roxton feigned fear.

After wishing each other good night, they went to their respective tents and tried to get a good night's sleep.

"Roxton, wake up!"

Roxton heard a persistent voice and felt himself being jostled. He awoke and sat up. "What is it?"

"It's your brother, he's taken ill."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Roxton kicked off the covers and started putting on his clothes.

"I don't know, sir. I only know he cried out in his sleep and they found him delirious with fever. The doctor is with him now. You had best hurry." The man turned and walked out of the tent.

As soon as he was dressed he ran to William's tent. The doctor came out and stopped him from going inside. "What is it?"

The look on the doctor's face was not encouraging.

"Speak, man!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good for your brother. It seems that he has contracted malaria." The doctor frowned at having to deliver such upsetting news.

"Malaria? But how? Where did it come from so suddenly? He hasn't been ill at all these past few days."

The doctor tried to explain. "Well with malaria, the symptoms do not show until several days after one has contracted it. I suspect William has been infected for several days, but without the symptoms there was no way for us to know."

Roxton ran his fingers through his hair and tried to look for some hope, anything to hold on to. "Well, isn't there something you can do? Anything?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "This isn't London, and with the very little medicine we have with us, I'm afraid it won't be much. I know you don't want to hear this, but all we can do is make sure he's comfortable when his time comes. I'm very sorry, I know how much you love your brother." The doctor didn't try to meet Roxton's eyes, he didn't want to see the sorrow he was sure to see there.

Roxton stood rooted in shock. _After all this, I'm going to lose him again. How? How could this be? Why is this happening?_

The doctor placed a hand on Roxton's shoulders. "He's asking for you. He doesn't have very long, and you should spend your last moments together and say what you need to say while you still can." With that, the doctor turned and walked to the camp fire dejectedly.

Roxton slowly walked to William's tent and stood in front of it. He could hear William's shallow breathing through the fabric. He slowly pushed it aside and made his way in. His brother's face was flushed and covered in sweat as well as the rest of his body. He was shaking as chills racked his body. Roxton found a blanket in the corner and used it to cover him.

"Johnny? Is that you?"

Roxton took a seat next to William's cot and grasped his hand. "Yes, William, it's me."

"Looks like I won't be able to buy you that drink after all, Johnny." William chuckled and started coughing again. Roxton held a cup of water to his brother's lips and another behind his head to help him drink. He looked at his brother and tears started to well up in his eyes. Roxton couldn't bear to see his brother suffering. He wished he could do something, anything, to change things.

William must have known what he was thinking. "Johnny, I'm dying. I know it's hard for you to accept, but it's my time, brother. You have to let me go."

Roxton shook his head. "No, no it's not your time! Don't talk like that! You're not going to die on me, do you hear! I won't let you!"

William chuckled. "There's your spirit, I wondered where it had gone these past few days. I knew you had it in you somewhere, that's my Johnny." His body shook as another case of chills hit him. "Now you listen to me, John. You have to stay strong, for mother and father. Take care of them for me. Promise me, John."

Roxton nodded. "Yes, William, of course. I promise."

"Good." William smiled. "And, because I know you so well, I'm going to make sure I set this straight. I came on this safari of my own free will, so don't you or father dare blame yourselves for my death."

"But-"

"No buts! This was no one's fault, John. This is my time, and I have accepted it. And so must you. We can't fight fate, John. The sooner you realize that, the easier it will be for you to let me go." William's breaths were becoming slower and shallower.

"I'll never let you go, William. Never." Roxton clasped his brother's hand tighter within his own.

William smiled at his brother. "I've always been proud to be your brother. It's up to you now to carry on the Roxton name, I know it's a burden you never wanted to carry, but I know you'll make me proud. Remember that I love you and I'll always be watching over you." William closed his eyes and took his last breath.

Roxton was not ashamed to weep freely over the loss of his brother. "Goodbye, William."

"I'm sorry you had to experience so much pain a second time, but it was the only way for you to see." Roxton wiped his tears and turned to find the woman standing next to him in the tent.

"You are not at fault for what happened to your brother. It was his time to die. If not by your hand, then by another cause as you have seen. You cannot change things that were meant to be. His death played an important role in making you into the man you are today, as well as every other thing that has happened in your life. I know that you do not want to hear that your brother was meant to die, but there are some things you will never understand or have any control over. That's life, as they say."

"You mean none of this was real?"

The woman shook her head. "No, my dear Lord Roxton, it was in fact, very real. I let you change the past so you could see what you would not let your heart believe. There was no other way for you to come to terms with William's death. I know it will not fill the void you feel in your heart over his loss, but maybe one day it will give you a sense of peace."

He had so many emotions running through him, sorrow, anger, confusion, gratitude, he didn't know which one to express. He looked up and noticed he was back in the cave and in his regular clothes.

"I hope you have taken what you have needed from this experience, Lord Roxton. However, don't forget you're still trapped in here and so are your friends. Good luck to you. Goodbye, have a nice life." The woman winked and started to turn to leave.

"Wait." Roxton reached out and grabbed her arm. "I wanted to thank you. I know you didn't have to let me say goodbye to William. It means a lot to me."

"Well, what can I say? After a while, you start to grow on a person. Now off with you, you're not going to find the way out of here any faster talking to me." She shooed him away and disappeared.

Roxton shook his head and smiled as he began his search again. "Back to square one."

TBC

A/N: I'm very interested in comments on this chapter, drop me a line if you can. :)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"The future?"

"Do you have a hearing problem or do you just like repeating everything you hear?" The old woman sighed and shook her head, "Yes, I repeat, the future. Now let's go."

Malone's eyes were open but he couldn't tell what he was looking at, all of his senses were confused. He couldn't tell up from down, right from left, he couldn't hear or smell anything. He was blind in almost every sense of the word. The only thing he was sure of was the tight grasp he had on the older woman's hand.

Suddenly the ride stopped and all of his voided senses came rushing back to him at once. He felt unbearably hot and the air was so shallow he couldn't draw very many breaths. He looked around and he saw a barren land, with hills and nothing but dirt. He could see the area was volatile as he saw that there was fire shooting up out of the ground. But the most important thing he saw was a pterodactyl flying over head. Granted, it looked a little different than usual, but as far as Malone knew, flying dinosaurs existed no where else.

"We're still on the plateau, aren't we?"

The old woman grinned and let go of Malone's hand. "You could say that."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why are we here?"

She started walking and assumed that Malone would follow, which he did. "I gave you the opportunity to see if given the chance your past love with Gladys could be rekindled. We both saw that this was not the case. Now I'm going to let you see something else that might make you want to change your mind."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, I love Veronica. Nothing you show me will change that."

"Oh really?" She chuckled. "Why don't you take a look over your shoulder." She nodded her head in the direction and Malone followed her gaze. He had to pinch himself because he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He saw a damaged air balloon, the prototype that Challenger had been working on these past few months, which Roxton, Marguerite, and Challenger seemed to be working on repairing. He was about to call out to his friends when he stopped himself.

"Should I even bother?"

The woman smiled warmly at him, "No, they are not able to see you. I'm only giving you this small glance so you can see what you need to see. However," she turned and pointed towards a tarp, "I think you will find it better if you go in that direction."

As he started walking towards the tarp, he wondered what could be waiting for him there. What was the reason for him being brought to this specific place in time, and then he saw her. She was lying in the shade with a calm look on her face. She was a little paler than usual but she seemed in good spirits. He smiled and started to walk a little faster until he reached her. He wanted to reach out and hold her and talk to her, but he had to be content to be an observer. The one time his task fit his job description as a reporter and he wished he didn't have to only sit back and watch.

Malone sighed and looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. Both he and Veronica reacted to the steps and waited for the person to come into view. Malone stared in shock as he came face to face with himself while Veronica smiled at his company.

"You better pay attention, this is what you came here for."

After managing to tear his gaze away, Malone glanced up at the older woman and was not surprised anymore by her sudden appearance. "What am I supposed to be waiting for?"

"Just listen and you will see."

Malone watched himself hand Veronica a small book and watched her face light up as she excitedly flipped through the pages. His face grew a smile as he saw Veronica give his other self a hug. "I'm starting to like this already."

"Ssssh!" The older woman hissed as she pointed back at the couple.

Malone quickly turned back to the scene taking place before him.

"Thank you Ned, with all my heart."

"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Yeah, I do know."

"It's just I haven't always known where we stand."

"I think we both know that romance doesn't last, but friendship can." Malone's smile immediately disappeared from his face. A slowing apprehension was quickly growing as he saw where the conversation was heading.

"So, we're okay?"

"Yeah, we'll always be okay. You're a part of my life. You always will be."

The rest of the conversation was lost to Malone while he was trying to process what he had just witnessed. He barely registered watching himself get up and walk away or Veronica as she started to read through the book. All he could think of was what she said. _Romance doesn't last. So she doesn't love me, at least not in the way that I love her._

"Well, Mr. Malone, I think you've seen all that you've needed to. Has any of what I've shown you changed your mind?"

Her voice broke Malone out of his thoughtfulstate. "What? No, I'll always love Veronica. That future me said exactly what I would have said right now. If Veronica doesn't love me, I can't change that, but I will always be happy to just be her friend. As long as she's in my life, I will be happy."

The older woman smiled and reached for Malone's hand. "So you have no regrets then?"

Malone's face grew a far off look, "Even if what you showed me happened tomorrow, I still wouldn't have any regrets. I wouldn't change my relationship with Veronica for anything."

"Well, then I guess we're done here." The woman let go of his hand and Malone realized he was back in the passageway of the cave. "Goodbye Mr. Malone, and remember, life always throws you challenges. Some you overcome and some you don't. But everything that happens makes you who you are, and that's the important thing."

Before he could even try to say anything, the woman vanished before his eyes. He looked around and had a feeling that she could still hear him. "Thanks for everything." He scoffed and muttered under his breath as he picked up his gear, "I don't suppose you could have shown me the way out of here."

TBC

A/N: Thank you for those of you who are reviewing, I'm glad to know that you are enjoying the story so far. There are only a couple more chapters left so stay turned.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Wh-what is going on here?" Marguerite ran over to Roxton and tried shaking him. "Roxton! John!" She put her ear against his chest and tried listening for a heart beat. She listened and listened but didn't hear anything. "Damn it, John! Don't you dare go dying on me! You wake up this instant!" She quickly checked the others and saw they were in the same state as Roxton. "What the hell do I do? I don't even know what's wrong with them, how can I help them?"

"There's nothing wrong with them."

When Marguerite matched the voice with the child from the cave and found her standing next to Roxton with a smirk on her face, she didn't hold back her anger. "YOU! I knew I wasn't imagining all that! What have you done! What did you to do my friends! You better pray they are all right because if they aren't, nothing will save you from me!"

The little girl shook her head and started walking in Marguerite's direction. "Temper, temper, Marguerite. I just told you, your friends are fine."

"And I'm just supposed to take your word on that?" Marguerite scoffed. "Just undo whatever you did to them and I might not hurt you."

"You still don't get it, do you? I'm not here for them, I'm here for you."

"Look brat, I want some straight answers. What exactly do you want from me!"

"This is your chance, Marguerite." The girl waved her arms around her, "The one you've been waiting for. Take it."

Marguerite wasn't any closer to understanding what was happening and she didn't like being played with. "Take what? What on earth are you babbling about, kid?"

"You always wonder why these friends of yours rarely give you the benefit of the doubt, why they don't trust you as much as you trust them. Just this very moment I have frozen in time is proof of that. Well, this is your chance to change it. You've been wondering about this for years. Tell them the truth." The girl pointed towards Roxton and then disappeared.

"Damn it," she started muttering under her breath and made her way over to Roxton. As soon as her eyes met the medallion it started its decent and landed in Roxton's waiting palm. She also noticed that everyone else was back to normal as well.

She sighed and held out her palm. "Fork it over, Roxton." She noticed he was still holding the key to her future as if it was a toy and she started to grow impatient. However, she knew how stubborn Roxton was and that he wasn't going to give it back unless she told him something. She could tell him anything, he wouldn't know if it was the truth or not.

She decided against it. At one point or another, the truth would come out and it would be better coming from herself. "Just give it to me, and I'll tell you everything, all right?"

"There you go, Marguerite," he smiled and handed it back to her. "All right, you have your trinket, now out with it."

Marguerite looked at the faces of her friends and started having second thoughts. _What are they going to think of me after I tell them? We've all just started to get along really well and they've started trusting me more. Will this only ruin everything? _Marguerite tried to shake off her negative thoughts. _There's only one way to find out. I have to do this, I have to know how they will react to me once they know everything_.

"Well, you all might as well sit down, this is going to take a while to explain." Everyone made their way to a fallen tree and had a seat and waited for Marguerite to explain. "Well, um…" She glanced over at Roxton and he gave her an encouraging smile. "It all started in Shanghai."

"Shanghai? Why were you in Shanghai?" Malone asked.

"Well, if you let me continue, you'll find out." Marguerite glared at Malone. "As I was about to say, I was in Shanghai on business and I was working out a deal when things went south and I was forced to get out of there. They tracked me down before I could leave."

"How did they track you down? What kind of business deal were you working out that you had to run?" Malone's curious mind was asking a lot of questions and Marguerite wasn't sure if she should answer them.

"Don't worry, Marguerite, we're here to listen. Go ahead." Roxton smiled at her again.

Marguerite took a deep breath and started her story again. "You don't need to know the business I was working, but the man I was dealing with has people all over Shangai. It was only a matter of time before he found me. I only needed a little bit more time and I might have made it out."

"Marguerite," Challenger interrupted, "just exactly who is this man?"

"Ever heard of Shangai Xan?" Roxton, Malone, and Challenger's faces all wore shock while Veronica's wore one of confusion.

"Who's Shanghai Xan?" Veronica asked.

"He's one of the most dangerous crime lords in the world. He has people all over the east doing business for him. I ran into some of his men while I was in the east, they are not men to be taken lightly." Roxton turned his gaze from Veronica back to Marguerite.

"My paper did a story on the Xans once, not people that I'd like to deal with," Malone said.

Veronica looked at Marguerite worriedly. "And you were doing business with the leader of these type of people? What were you thinking?"

"Now, Veronica," Challenger interrupted, "I'm sure Marguerite had her reasons. Let her continue."

Marguerite smiled gratefully at Challenger. "Thank you, George. Well, I had no choice in dealing with him, but that isn't the point. Once I was brought back to Xan, he made it very clear that I was in his debt and that it must be repaid. That's where this little medallion comes in." Marguerite held it up. "This is called an Ouroboros. Actually half of one. Xan showed it to me and told me that he believed that the second half of the piece was on this plateau and that I had to come here and get it for him."

Challenger quickly stood up. "Are you telling me that Xan knew about the plateau then? And you did as well?"

Marguerite nodded her head. "That's right, George. That's why I funded the expedition, I had to find a way to get here. It's not everyday that a woman comes to South America by herself, it would attract too much attention."

"So you just used the expedition as a means to get here? You never cared about the findings of the expedition or us did you?" Veronica asked.

"That's not true, Veronica. I had my reasons for coming here, I had no choice. George would have gotten the necessary funding sooner or later, I just sped up the inevitable. Why does it matter where the money came from or why I came here? You all got here didn't you? You still made your discoveries George, Malone you still got your story, and Roxton you still got your chance to bag your trophy. I unfortunately still haven't accomplished what I came here to. I don't know if I ever will." Marguerite looked away from her friends and down at the piece of metal in her hand.

Roxton looked at Marguerite and could see her wistful glance as she looked at the small piece of gold. "Marguerite, why is this medallion so important to Xan? You still haven't explained that to us."

"The Ouroboros is a snake biting it's own tail. It represents birth, death, and rebirth. The legend goes that when both halves of the medallion are joined, the person who holds it will have great power. One of them being able to be taken anywhere just by wishing it."

Challenger scoffed, "And you believe in this fairy tale?"

"It doesn't matter whether I believe it or not, George. When you are in debt to Xan, you have to repay him in full."

"Wait," Veronica interrupted, "if this medallion is so powerful and important to Xan, why would he just let you walk off with his only half and expect you to return with the other half?"

"He wouldn't. I took it from him as insurance." Marguerite looked at her friends' faces and tried to judge their reactions.

"Figures you'd steal it." Veronica said.

"Insurance against what, Marguerite?" Malone asked. "Surely, he wouldn't try to kill you if you were looking for the other half for him."

"No, Malone. She did it for some other reason. Didn't you, Marguerite?" Roxton looked knowingly at her. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because," she looked into Roxton's eyes, "Xan has my birth certificate. I have to do this John, this is my chance to find out who I am."

"Why didn't you tell us, Marguerite? We would have understood."

"It isn't that simple, John. These are dangerous people, I couldn't risk telling you all and putting you at risk. Besides, this is my problem, not yours. I've been searching for my heritage my whole life, and I can't give up now. So whether or not you all turn your back on me, I will keep searching and I won't leave this plateau until I find it. I won't let Xan destroy the only tie to the past I have!"

Marguerite kept waiting and hoping that her friends would jump in and say that they would help her and wouldn't turn their backs on her. She looked at them with tears in her eyes that she would never let fall and back at Roxton hoping he of all people would believe in her.

"Now what do you want?" Marguerite knew deep down that even though she had kept the truth from her friends, they would never turn their backs on her. She realized that they weren't speaking not because they didn't want to, but because they couldn't. "You can come out and show your face now!"

"Now what did I tell you about that temper of yours, Marguerite?"

"Look, kid, thing, or whatever you are. None of this is real, why are you keeping me here? Let me out of this place already!"

The little girl looked surprised. "You mean you don't want to find out where the Ouroboros is, Marguerite? After that speech you just gave, I thought you'd jump at the chance to find out where it is."

"What are you talking about?"

The girl walked towards her friends. "What if I told you that one of your friends knew where the second half of the medallion was? What would you think?"

Marguerite looked skeptically at the girl. "I wouldn't believe you. If one of them had known where it was, I would have found out about it already."

"Well, it's true. One of your friends has been off exploring by themselves and knows where it is. So what will you do?"

"What do you mean, what will I do?" Marguerite asked.

"If you find the other half, silly. What will you do?"

"Look, you better start making some sense before I lose all patience."

"I think I know what you'll do, Marguerite." She started circling Marguerite with a knowing smile on her face. "Once you join both halves, you'd use the power of the medallion to take you back to Shanghai so you could get your birth certificate. Then you'd try to find your parents. You know, the ones who gave you that locket with the inscription you read every night before you go to bed. 'For our daughter, Marguerite. Forever in our thoughts.' Am I right?"

_Is she right? Could I leave them all that easily? If I had found that medallion earlier I might have, but I don't know if I can just walk away from them all that easily._

"You hesitate, Marguerite. Are you telling me if I unfroze your friends and one of them showed you where to find the missing half, you wouldn't go after it? You wouldn't leave this plateau and find the very thing you've been looking for your entire life? All of your struggles, all of your pain, all of your wondering and praying would finally be worth it. Are you telling me you wouldn't leave this place in a heartbeat? You don't owe these people anything. You could find your name, you could find your family. You haven't even known these people three years, and even then it's been shaky friendships at most."

Marguerite looked at the faces of her friends. "No, you're wrong. These people are not just my friends, they are my family. No relationship is perfect, but I love these people as if they were my true family, the same goes for Summerlee even though he isn't with us. I don't know if I could choose between finding my past and what I would lose with these people in the future. If one day I find the Ouroboros, I'll make a decision and I'll tell them all the truth one day, but for now there's no reason for them to know.

"Now, I know this whole thing you've shown me isn't real. So why don't you stop wasting my time with things that could have been and put me back in reality. As I told you before I'm a very busy woman."

"Very well, Marguerite. I hope you're happy with your decision. You had your chance to change it."

Marguerite placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah, yeah, can we go now?" In the blink of an eye, she was back in the cave and the girl was gone. After picking up her torch, she started cursing under breath and went back to her long search.

TBC

A/N: We're almost at the end, two more chapters to go! Thanks for everyone who is reviewing, stick around next chapter will be up soon. Drop me a line if you can. :)


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Looks like Marguerite was right. It's been hours and I must have searched at least thirty tunnels, all with dead ends. Who knows how many more passageways I have to search until I can find the right one." Veronica came to another area where she had to choose between several passageways. After marking her initial on the one closest to her, she set down the tunnel with her torch in hand.

"Come on, one of these things has to lead out of here. Then I'll find all of them and we can go home. I don't trust that voice, they have to be all right." Something caught Veronica's eye. "Is that…?" Veronica started running down the passage and saw a light at the end. "I did it! I found the way out!"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Bah! Another dead end! How many blasted tunnels can there be?" Challenger backtracked and moved to the next passage and marked his initial again. As he walked, his mind went back to the events he just experienced. "Was that even real? I remember hearing about the cave that Summerlee pulled Roxton and Marguerite out of. It was filled with a hallucinogenic fungus. Could something to that degree have happened to me?

"It probably was not real, it has no basis in science. However, whether or not what I experienced was real or not, it still was an experience that opened my eyes. It seems as if I have some type of purpose for being on this plateau, I was meant to be here. Whatever that purpose may be, I have no regrets being here. I might not have an actual child, but I still have a family, a family I cherish very deeply. And one day I will be reunited with my beloved Jessie and she can meet the people I have grown to love more with each growing day."

Challenger looked up and saw light coming through from the other end of the passage. "Could it be?" He started walking faster with the possibility that he had finally found the way out. The closer he traveled, the brighter the light grew. "I think I did it. I found the way out!"

- - - - - - -

_It was nice seeing William again. I'm so glad I got a chance to say goodbye this time. I miss you so much, William. Wherever you are, I hope you know how much I love you and how much I wish you were here with me. Until we meet again, dear brother._

Roxton looked up as he thought he heard something on the other end of his passage. He saw a bright light on the other end. He laughed and started running towards it. "I did it. I found the way out!"

- - - - - - - -

"Well, that was certainly interesting. I really wish I had brought my journal with me so I could write everything down while the details were fresh in my mind. I'll just have to keep thinking about it until we get back so I can record everything. Hey…." Malone saw a small light on the end of his passage, "Could it be?" He walked closer and the light started growing brighter. "I think I did it. I found the way out!"

- - - - - - - -

"I knew I shouldn't have come into this bloody cave! Always something thrown at us on this stupid plateau! It feels like I've been searching for hours! Why won't the bloody way out just appear and show me the way out already!" Marguerite looked up and saw a bright light at the end of the passageway. "Thank you! About time I found it!"

- - - - - - - - -

Veronica ran all the way down the passageway and as she got to the exit, she found all of her friends pop in at the same exact time.

"You made it!" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

"You're all fine, I'm glad." Veronica said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Malone asked.

"Well," Veronica looked at her friends, "believe it or not, I heard a voice in the cave. Said it was the spirit of the cave, but I could call it Fate."

"Fate! Ha! I knew that annoying little kid wasn't really a kid." Marguerite crossed her arms and smirked in triumph.

"Child? You saw a small child as well, Marguerite?" Challenger asked.

Marguerite nodded, "That's right, George. She couldn't have been more than 5, dark hair, blue eyes, very annoying."

"Yes, that is who I encountered as well."

Veronica looked at Roxton and Malone. "Did you guys come across a little girl too?"

Roxton shook his head. "No, as a matter of fact, I came across a very attractive young woman. Couldn't have been more than in her mid-twenties I'd say."

"Why am I not surprised?" Marguerite rolled her eyes. "Even trapped in a cave you can attract the tarts."

"I actually came across an old lady. When I first met her she said she was looking for her cat," Malone said.

"Looking for her cat? Oh come on, Malone. Let me guess you fell for it?" Malone looked sheepishly at his friends and nodded. Marguerite patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Malone. At least you didn't get a lump on the head this time." She chuckled and stopped when she saw the look on Veronica's face.

"Don't you see?" Challenger interrupted, "From what Veronica said of the spirit being Fate, who we all ran into makes sense. In various cultures, Fate has many faces, but I'll use Greek mythology since it is more widely known. The maiden, the mother, and the crone. The Three Fates they were called. The three different faces we all ran into, except for Veronica, of course."

"Very good, Challenger." Everyone looked around trying to find the voice.

"Don't bother," Veronica said, "that's the same one I heard earlier."

"You all have seen what you have needed to see. And you have traveled through this mountain from one side to the other. As you could tell, it was very difficult. But this labyrinth of twists and turns, is like life. There are always obstacles that you must overcome, but in the end you always get to your intended destination."

"You mean the one we're destined to be at?" Veronica asked.

"Yes. You all have made certain choices of your own free will, but in the end all of your choices in your separate labyrinths have led you all together to this very place. The same is true in life. It has all lead up to this, the plateau."

"So, why are we all destined to be here?" Malone waited for a reply and didn't get one.

"Looks like you have another story to write, Neddy-boy." Roxton chuckled and clapped Malone on the back.

"Yeah, remind me to get a detailed account from each of you on what happened." Everyone laughed at Malone's predictable journalistic curiosity.

"Come on, let's go home." Veronica led the way out through the exit.

"I could use a hot shower." Marguerite grumbled and followed everyone out.

"Do you think we could make a slight detour back to those rare specimens?" Challenger asked.

"Challenger!" Everyone exclaimed.

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Well, I guess we'll just call it a day. Lead the way."

The explorers all set off on the trail back to the tree house without knowing what Fate had in store for them next, but knowing that they'd face whatever it was together.

THE END

A/N: I just wanted to thank those of you who read and reviewed, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Until next time folks:)


End file.
